Talk:Ryze/@comment-5494818-20130613165536/@comment-5955640-20130614000223
Kiting doesn't take place in teamfights so that's irrelevant. There is always a group of people saying how not OP a champ is because they usually aren't. Maybe we need to established what overpowered means? Overpowered: '1. ' To overcome or vanquish by superior force; subdue.'2. ' To affect so strongly as to make helpless or ineffective; overwhelm.'3. ' To supply with excessive mechanical power. From those terms we can say basically that an Overpowering champion is one with the cards so well stacked in his favor that he's fit to win outright under most circumstances if not all of them. So you might say to yourself or say aloud "Yeah. and X is indeed OP! but then you must consider a far more provoking question. Who ISN'T deemed to win a match outright under most if not all circumstances? All of these champs are fit to win any and all fights given few exceptions. If a champ isn't viable for almost every match they could ever be placed in they would be reworked or buffed to allievate such weaknesses. So you could say once more "Yeah, that's why everyone plays X champs competively and they never play X champs because they suck." but such a statement unveils personal ignorance because it clearly overlooks when players are capable of doing poorely with champions that are deemed overpowered and do extremely well with champions that are defined as underpowered. What does that mean for your definitions? The strength of the player clearly decides the output of the champion? No? Would you willingly choose to believe that any and all cases in which someone does well with an underpowered champion is a case where that player had dim witted opponents? Or that the person using the overpowered character and yet failed is far too incompetant and probably shouldn't be playing this game period? You could do that but I would hazard it as dangerous thinking.It's simplistic and short sighted not only that it demeans your fellow man which is always wrong. Part of this game is about being faced with overwhelming odds. No champion should be easy to play against because you should always be facing someone at your skill level. And if the person is coasting on the skills of the champion and not the skills within themselves then you should feel some loss of dignity for not being able to rise to the challenge of winning. Perhaps you are the one who is underpowered. Does the nerfing or buffing of certain champions suggest who is and isn't underpowered and overpowered? No. No it doesn't. Every champion has a weakness and strengths and when buffs are applied they are just highlighting the strengths so that players can utilize it. And when nerfs are applied it's. Well. Usually it's done to reassure players that they have a chance at winning. Take note that I did not suggest it's to make the champions easier to play against moreso that it's about making players think that the champions are beatable.Core strengths and gimmicks are almost never removed. Because that's the whole point to the champion. That's why you play them. That's why anyone plays them. You feel strong. You become strong. and you win matches as proof of ones strength. You understand right? The champions are fine. It is the players who are Overpowered and Unpowered an rightfully so! If you cannot win you deserve to lose. Just admit that you didn't have what it took and work towards a solution for the problem you have been presented with.